Kitchen cabinet cookware and utensil storage has always been awkward, inefficient, and cumbersome. The problem of storing several different sized and shaped cookware and utensils inside cabinets has made their storage nearly impossible to do in a manner that is satisfactory for anyone who desires a neat and efficient kitchen. The problem of cookware storage has been compounded over the recent decades by the introduction and ubiquitous adaptation of non-stick cookware. This style of cookware utilizes Teflon as a non-stick surface between the cookware's metal surface and the food being cooked allowing the food to be easily removed from the cookware and ease it's cleaning. Teflon used in this manner has one major draw back: it is fragile and susceptible to damage from contact with metal utensils or the metal from other pots and pans. Teflon coated cookware also has exposed metal bottoms, sides and handles which when stacked upon each other inside of cabinets causes the damaging contact that can cause the Teflon to peal from the cooking surface thus eliminating Teflon as an advantage to the cookware.
One method of safe guarding the Teflon coating of non-stick cookware would be to not stacking the cookware in as manner that would allow metal to Teflon contact. This method of in cabinet storage would be an inefficient use of cabinet space, as each piece of cookware would need its own shelf area on the cabinet's shelves. Another alternative would be the use of a hanging cookware holder which would be mounted from the ceiling and hang in the kitchen exposed in the kitchen's open area. This method of cookware storage would leave the cookware exposed as well as consuming space in the kitchen that could be used for other purposes when the cookware is not needed. Cookware hanging in the kitchen and can he also an unsightly eyesore.
There have been several attempts in the past to help lesson the problem of kitchen, cookware and utensil cabinet storage but none have so far been satisfactory for conveniently and neatly store these items.